Old Takarash
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Old Takarash has a very characteristic "neutralization" of vowels: in most environments, vowels are reduced to e'. As for the consonants, several new sibilants are used. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to three numbers: singular, dual and plural, and to ten cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) #Locative #Commitative (company) #Instrumental #Vocative #Ergative (agent for passive voice) Noun declension is extremely regular, with no exceptions. Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. Each adjective inflects for gender, number and case. The old '-i-''' thematic vowel has been completely lost. Mopp, moppe, mopp "new", "young" | | |} Kelet, kelete, kelet "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-aw-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'''kelet "large", keletaw "larger" *'mopp' "new", moppaw "newer" *'ponn' "good", ponnaw "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-aD-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kelet' "large", keletaD "the largest" *'mopp' "new", moppaD "the newest" *'ponn' "good", ponnaD "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal Although there are dual forms for all pronouns, they were not always used, plural forms being preferred. Dual forms were used mostly when the speaker wanted to emphasize the fact that the elements were exactly two. 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iDDiy' "this" (very near) *'hith' "this" (not so near) *'ej' "that" (far) Interrogative *'xiy' "what" *'xan' "who" *'jehr' "which" *'junen' "how" *'hemtier' "where" *'jomtuer' "when" Relative *'xiy' "that" *'xan' "who" Indefinite *'herç' "some", "any" *'mem' "no", "none" *'dot' "all", "every" *'xat' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 Dal *1 hen *2 towad *3 delDe *4 johel *5 Demj *6 thehaD *7 Dade *8 ohad *9 mupe *10 taDDe *11 hentaDDe *12 towtaDDe *13 delDetaDDe *14 jehdetaDDe *15 DemjotaDDe *16 thehataDDe *17 DadetaDDe *18 ohataDDe *19 mupetaDDe *20 pemde *21 pemde hen *30 delemde *40 jehlemde *50 Damjehmde *60 thehaDemde *70 Dademde *80 ohademde *90 mupemde *100 Dan Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 belnehal *2 Diçemd *3 delDihal *4 geheld *5 Demjed *6 thehaDan *7 Dadan *8 ohadep *9 mupem *10 taDan Conjunctions Coordinating *'xe' "for" *'hi', je "and" *'meh' "nor" *'Dat', neth, bulen "but" *'ohe' "or" *'ehemted' "yet" *'eDDan' "so" Correlative *'henp … je … ' "both … and … " *'ohe … ohe … ' "either … or … " *'meh … meh … ' "neither … nor … " *'mew … Dat … ' "not … but … " *'meD … denpen … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tebohad' "after" *'jemdet' "although" *'Di' "if" *'eDDad' "unless" *'xeyok' "so that" *'beldemde' "therefore" *'hebbisel' "in spite of", "despite" *'xe' "because" Verbs *'Voices': Active and Passive *'Moods': Indicative, Subjunctive, Conditional *'Tenses': Present, Present Continuous, Perfective, Aorist, Imperfective, Pluperfect, Past Continuous, Future, Future Perfect, Future Continuous *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular, Dual and Plural Each verb has a root that is expanded with a thematic vowel (e''' or '''a). To this theme (root+vowel) are added tense and personal suffixes. E.g.: *'ber-e-ø-om'->'bereom' "I speak" (root, vowel, present tense indicative, 1st person singular) *'ber-e-pe-nuth'->'berepenuth' "we were speaking" (root, vowel, past continuous indicative, 1st person plural) *'ber-e-ton-çe'->'beretonçe' "it was spoken" (root, vowel, aorist indicative passive, 3st person singular) Sample Conjugation: Patel "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pat-e-l "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, pat-''') and the thematic vowel (-e-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Conditional =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Participle =Present = *'pat-e-mdey' =Present Continuous = *'pat-e-mt' =Perfective = *'pat-e-t' =Aorist = *'pat-e-th' =Imperfective = *'pat-e-tey' =Pluperfect = *'pat-e-len' =Past Continuous = *'pat-e-ten' =Future = *'pat-e-del' =Future Perfect = *'pat-e-let' =Future Continuous = *'pat-e-leney' Imperative Passive Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Conditional =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Participle =Present = *'pat-e-yew' =Present Continuous = *'pat-e-mtey' =Perfective = *'pat-e-tey' =Aorist = *'pat-e-they' =Imperfective = *'pat-e-tey' =Pluperfect = *'pat-e-ley' =Past Continuous = *'pat-e-tey' =Future = *'pat-e-dey' =Future Perfect = *'pat-e-ltey' =Future Continuous = *'pat-e-lney' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Old Takarash. Sample *"DotoDDe unenoDDe meDDeyenge raploDDe, takmatetom je talehadonDe. JiroDDe epenge lesewew je gemthahemthahew, je tepenge eshal hen ohedlok ethbaladobbe holnemteteç." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''